Hundred Years of Solitude
by uffauffauffa
Summary: Hundred years have passed, it is not the war III world broke out, we were invaded by aliens, humanity has made great strides as he had hoped, and I ...


I apologize for the mistakes, my English is very Italianate and because it is the third time that the gate and place the chapter again, in the hope that the latest version is better than the previous one.

_**I do not own anything or anyone, the characters are the exclusive property of Meyer. **_

**Hundred Years of Solitude **

Hundred years, it's been a hundred years since the Cullens are gone away from Forks ... hundred years since Jacob left the Push to follow Renesmee ... hundred years since Seth left his family to follow his Alfa and his beloved vampires ... hundred years since Sam and the rest of the pack they said goodbye to their immortality to grow old together with their loved ones ... hundred years since the death of my mother and Charlie ... Not war III world, we have not been invaded by aliens, humanity has made great strides as he had hoped, and I ... I'm always here in La Push.

About my naivete, or stupidity ... Sam with a bit of cunning has managed to get me, to make me promise never to leave the reserve, to protect her forever. I am one hundred years that protect the territory ... one hundred years and am watching that I turn every time I see or hear a vampire ... hundred years since I prevent others from changing ... hundred years since it has become all the rage in armor harder than granite ... hundred years since I stopped being a girl.

The life of males is more simple, especially in these parts. I've never been particularly women like Rachel, it as beautiful as Emily, or delicious as Kim, no ... I'm that selfish, unhappy the happiness of others ... that rude, that he never accepted the generosity of the Cullen ... that proud, that boasted of being the fastest ... that heartless and soul ... the one who killed his father ... yes, it is easier to be a boy ... they all is forgiven.

It was not difficult to change, it was enough to shave their heads and wear suits large enough not to show my forms, among other not so obvious. Must be why I've become a shapeshifter. At birth, the gene did not really know what I was male or female? has opted for the best choice for them ... and I was screwed ... I'm one hundred years that I have this sentence on him.

What a fool I was. The same day I was left to Sam, I had to leave, disappear ... my father would die of old age, along with my mother ... and I should not become a monster, a dead end ... but totally useless no ... I tried to save my relationship with Sam ... a battle to lose ... I became a freak ... and my father died from sorrow ... or disappointment.

But the most stupid thing I did was open my heart to Embry. Seth and Jacob as novel Cupidi they tried to put together ... they did it for him, because he had a girlfriend, my brother was not thinking about those things ... too young ... they did it for me, because I stopped have a long snout and a Lent ... as a favor to the young Cullen, who did not like my presence in their territory. I've always thought to be an insult to their intelligence.

Everything was going well, he made me feel good ... until she came, her imprinting ... probably sent by our ancestors so as not to tie one of them to a sterile wolf ... are a hundred years the hatred magic that affects the male members of the pack ... hundred years since i hate the Quileute legends.

Poor Seth, poor Jacob, poor Embry were so mortified ... at ... Jacob and Embry had their companions and their lives to think about ... and Seth ... was too young to fully understand .

I moved away for about a week ... never change ... I do not want them to know where I was ... I did not want them to read my mind. I wish I had never come back ... but that damn feeling ... the urge to go back ... it was stronger than the anger and pain.

For males who had the imprinting is easier ... that need is neutralized by their partner ... his happiness, it is their joy ... I'm one hundred years that I find myself relegated to a place I hate to death to ... a life that i never wanted.

When I returned, I found Sue and Emily ... tried to console me ... they said that was not the end of the world ... of them ... but my will. They found a wall, hard and solid ... who has done much harm to my mother. Poor Sue, asked the board to Charlie and he ... has come to reproach me.

I was at the cemetery that day, with a beautiful bouquet of daisies flowers ... simple, insignificant ... like me ... but a favorite from my father. Too bad that every time I went over his grave, I always found the red roses ... the Bella ... and my favorite punctually into the waste basket. I am one hundred years that hate Bella and her get in the way and take everything.

He was furious, took daisies and threw them in the trash ... he said that he hated Harry and those flowers that I being his daughter had to know ... bale ... roses like your daughter ... but the thing that hurt me more ... it was the reproach his death, saying that I had turned on purpose to hurt at all. There's more ... I made it all the anger, hatred and pain are gone like a river in flood ... along with the tears ... I had built the wall had collapsed. Eventually my mother got what she wanted, even if briefly.

Charlie tried to console me ... seemed genuinely repentant but I was too upset, hurt and ridiculed for the hundredth time ... and more ... and I pressed the dose calling it a fake person, which aimed at the wife of his best friend. And I had more than one try to feed my suspicions ... I've always had suspicions, but I've always been silent. When he tried to hug me ... that was the straw that broke the camel's back ... I do not need to be pitied or censured ... I never needed this.

I have dealt quite a handful Chief Inspector Swan ... that made him blind in one eye. He did not say anything, but the secrets in the house do not last long with Edward Cullen. In less than a day ... i knew it all sucks blood, the herd, my family ... and I have hunted ... hunted from home ... from the reserve. Bella had even come to spit his venom, but I was caught unawares ... no ... I was able to rebuild the wall in record time ... and it was more solid and hard ... and she had no fear the vampire ... with a courageous restraint on his thirst even stronger than that of Dr. Cullen, he was afraid.

Poor Bella ... are you one hundred years, the Cullens, Jacob and Seth ... probably hate me to death. Of course I was not able to get away too much from the reserve and in the end I came back, called by Sam ... He told me that he knew all, Charlie had informed him, but he did not want to antagonize the vampires ... since we are their dogs ? He said he was happy to see me, but in the end it turns out the real reason ... he needed a defender, the young males of the reserve had much to lose by turning ... I do not, I had already lost everything.

Hundred years have passed since then ... one hundred years of solitude, but also a hundred years of quiet, except for some vamp ... until now ... I was on patrol ... I'm the only one to do it now. I got smarter and always try to stay upwind to sniff them out and not to be sniffed ... and I feel ... I never forgot their nauseating smell. I prayed ... I prayed to God, ancestors, because they did not come back ... but the entreaties of an abomination does not listen to anyone.

It 'grew up ... the Addams Family has expanded, I heard two different smells ... different but familiar. Maybe Jacob has become a father. It 'really unjust life, its imprinting is a half-vampire ... no life is unfair only with the freaks of nature.

Returned to their old home, I kept them under control and I tried not to hear my thoughts alpha ... but as He has repudiated that there was no danger, however, was always Edward. For a few days everything went well ... Jacob and Seth have returned to the reserve and they went away disappointed ... have not found a shapeshifter ... everything was going well ... at least until the new did not have the brilliant idea to hunt on our land ... hunt humans though.

A group of scouts had stopped ... I felt their presence and kept them under control ... everything was going well until one of them there was a bad cut to the hand ... the blood, all the blood has attracted ...

I have a faint memory of that day ... I just know that I tried to stop them and I found myself with their friends on ... hurt me ... I was bitten by entering their poison ... but I managed to escape. I heard their insults and curses of my brother and my ex-alpha ... and now here I am ... again hurt ... again ... laughed again crying ... my armor is yet been destroyed ... I can not keep the anger, hatred and pain ...

Hundred years have passed, it is not the war III world broke out, we were invaded by aliens, humanity has made great strides as he had hoped, and I ... I've become a ruthless vampire hunter.

_**Let me know if you liked the story. Thank you.**_


End file.
